Da Princesa Branca às Sete Cabeças
by Mimico Florido
Summary: Era uma vez uma história que parecia muito com uma certa outra que termina com a princesa de cabelos escuros cometendo o erro de comer um alimento dado por um estranho somente para ser despertada por um beijo. A diferença é que nesta a princesa não comeu maçã alguma.


Declaração: É uma benção e uma desgraça Kannazuki no Miko e seus personsagens serem da Kaishaku. Portanto, O que é dos seus é dos seus, o que é dos meus na verdade pode ser que seja dos seus, então... sem processos, por favor.

Notas:  
Esta história tem um caráter experimental não só no enredo, mas principalmente na escrita, portanto há diversos vícios de linguagem propositais presentes, além de articulações estranhas, ao meu ver. Minha intenção foi arremeter à escrita de contos de fada, num geral; este texto não foi feito para ser levado a sério, sendo bem leve consigo mesmo. Recomendo fazer a leitura com a mente aberta, considerando as observações anteriores e, principalmente, que se divirta.

* * *

Era uma vez uma Princesa de cabelos âmbar. Todos que trabalhavam do castelo a respeitavam por ser muito gentil com qualquer um. Ela era uma pessoa doce gostava de ficar do jardim e cuidar de todos os animais com os quais cruzava. Mas ela não sabia o que o povo achava dela, pois ela era muito tímida e raramente saia para além das muralhas. A Rainha, sua madrasta, sempre lhe falava de como era importante passar uma boa imagem para os súditos e a princesa tinha medo de fazer algo errado e todos a odiassem. Por isso, ela vivia isolada no castelo.

Era uma vez uma simples Camponesa de coração nobre que saia todos os dias para ordenhar leite. Sua pele era alva como a neve e seus cabelos escuros como a noite. Ela vivia sozinha em sua casa, seus pais haviam morrido enquanto ela ainda era jovem demais para se lembrar deles. Seus modos eram refinados e nada em sua postura ou em seu ser indicavam que era uma plebeia a não ser suas roupas. Não o mau cuidado delas, mas o simples fato de serem comuns, nada que a realeza usaria.

De fato, a única razão para a Princesa sair, o que acontece raramente, é devido a um evento que aconteceu anos atrás. Um belo dia de verão se transformou rapidamente em um belo dia de tormenta e uma pequena princesa aventureira se transformou numa pequena pilha de lama.

Fortuna dela ou auspício, foi encontrada por uma simples Camponesa que por sua vez também era pequena. A Camponesa levou a pequena pilha de lama para sua casa, onde ela se salvou de pegar uma pequena pneumonia. Foi graças a este pequeno infortúnio que duas pessoas tão diferentes ficaram tão próximas. A Princesa saia sempre que podia para visitar a simples Camponesa de coração nobre que saia todos os dias para ordenhar leite.

Talvez por não tem nenhum parente vivo, a Princesa de cabelos âmbar se sentia muito sozinha, sua madrasta era distante e a princesa não lembrava como era ter uma mãe. Ficar perto da camponesa talvez resgatasse esse sentimento perdido.

Num dos dias de coragem, quem sabe falta dela, a Princesa foi visitar a camponesa. Ao chegar lá e chamar ninguém atendeu.

- Chikane?

Ela repetiu desmontando de seu cavalo e entrando na casa que conhecia tão bem.

Lá ela constatou que realmente não havia ninguém e a princesa se perguntou se a simples camponesa de coração nobre teria saído para ordenhar leite. Dentre os móveis de madeira simples a princesa reparou um objeto estranho. Uma maçã. Vermelha. Com uma mordida perfeita. A princesa se pegou tomada por uma curiosidade em admirar aquele item mais de perto. Quando seus dedos giravam a maçã entre eles suas pernas deram um salto em reação ao grito de uma voz masculina.

- Não toque nessa maçã!

A princesa girou nos calcanhares procurando quem disse, um homem sem fôlego se aproximou dela. Um conhecido. Um forte homem moreno, que apesar de plebeu, possuía um distinto ar de cavaleiro. O caçador inspirou profundamente como se houvesse esquecido como respirar e disse

- Princesa, por favor, largue essa maçã. Ela é perigosa.

- Oogami, você viu a simples camponesa de nobre coração que sai todos os dias para ordenhar leite?

- Por favor - ele repetiu - a senhorita não sabe o que aconteceu aqui. A Rainha me mandou matá-la!

- Então... ela está... morta?

- Não por deus, não! Eu não pude... ela era tão bela, acho que era a mulher mais bela que eu jamais porei os olhos. Eu nunca conseguiria reunir coragem para matá-la.

- O que aconteceu então, Oogami?

- Isso foi... ontem. Eu disse a ela que a rainha queria a matar e que ela deveria fugir e sair desse reino onde a rainha não poderia pegá-la. A rainha me ordenou que trouxesse o coração da simples camponesa de coração nobre que sai todos os dias para ordenhar leite. Para ganhar tempo eu levaria um coração de javali para a rainha no lugar do dela. E, foi o que eu fiz, mas a camponesa disse que não poderia fugir sem antes falar contigo. Eu descobri hoje que a rainha descobriu que eu tentei enganá-la ontem. Então eu vim correndo para avisar a camponesa, enquanto eu me aproximava vi a camponesa enquanto ela conversava com um dos cavaleiros da rainha, Sir Tsubasa. A camponesa estava com essa maçã em mãos.

- Sir Tsubasa? Mas... afinal, o que tem essa maçã?

- Eu acredito, Princesa, que essa maçã seja enfeitiçada, pois quando a simples camponesa de coração nobre que sai todos os dias para ordenhar leite caiu desmaiada no chão ao morder essa maçã vermelha com uma cara apetitosa!

- Oh, nossa! Mas onde ela está agora? Ela está bem?

- Princesa, quando eu ia socorrer a bela camponesa, Sir Tsubasa me impediu. Nós duelamos e... eu perdi. De fato, eu não podia me mexer até agora de tão ferido que estou. Fui obrigado a assistir Sir Tsubasa carregar a simples camponesa de coração nobre que sai todos os dias para ordenhar leite desmaiada nas costas.

Sem ouvir mais a princesa partiu em direção ao seu cavalo para montá-lo, quando percebeu que era ridículo sair em busca de alguém montando de lado, como uma dama deve fazer. Ela deveria montar como um homem, sentada no cavalo de pernas abertas. Mas como ela poderia? Graças a Camponesa ela sabia montar como homem, mas ela realmente tinha o que precisava para fazer isso?

- Princesa, o que está fazendo?

- Eu vou resgatar a Camponesa.

- Mas eu não cheguei a dizer para onde ela a levou.

O caçador se agachou no chão e mostrou para a princesa o rastro do cavalo do cavaleiro que ia em direção a floresta sombria.

A princesa ficou assustada, mas não com a ideia de que algo a acontecesse na floresta sombria, mas com a ideia de que ela não conseguisse atravessar a floresta e resgatar a camponesa a tempo.

- Não pretende ir para a floresta sombria, pretende?

- Não tenho escolha, preciso ir.

A Princesa responde determinada e pula no cavalo de pernas abertas.

- Princesa, não pode ir sozinha!

- Mas se você for comigo, ferido como está, pode morrer!

- Se eu ficar e te deixar ir sozinha eu morrerei igualmente em vergonha!

Contrariada e percebendo que não conseguiria seguir os rastros sozinha, a princesa permitiu que o caçador a acompanhasse.

O motivo de chamarem a floresta de sombria não é porque, de fato, ela seja realmente sombria o tempo todo. Na verdade durante o dia tem até o rosto de um bosque bem amigável apesar de alguns trechos pantanosos. O problema é que por ser muito grande nem todos conseguem atravessá-la antes que anoiteça e é muito fácil perder a noção de tempo lá dentro. É daí que provem o nome. Ao anoitecer o belo bosque se transforma tão terrivelmente que é como se as próprias plantas mudassem de lugar, os pântanos multiplicassem de tamanho e os animais nascessem três vezes mais dentes e garras.

A Princesa gostava do ar da floresta, na verdade ela nunca havia entrado lá antes. Não era o tipo de coisa que supostamente uma princesa deveria fazer. Mas ela não entendia bem por quê já que os animais daquela floresta agiam de uma forma que fazia parecer que ela estava em uma extensão dos jardins do castelo. Até o caçador se espantou, era comum que todos ali entrassem para caçar, porém ele nunca havia visto tantos animais se mostrando descuidadamente daquela forma. Ele se perguntava se isso tinha algo a ver com a princesa. Essa por sua vez estava relutantemente chorosa lutando contra seus instintos de ser gentil com todas as criaturas e a pressa de conseguir alcançar o cavaleiro. Já o caçador, apesar de estar intrigado, estava mais preocupado com o fato de que entraram na floresta tarde demais e que, por mais que ocorresse algum milagre, milagre algum os salvaria ilesos dos perigos da floresta sombria durante a noite.

Como o passo gradual de um ponteiro de relógio as animais que seguiam com interesse os viajantes começaram a desaparecer, provavelmente esses mesmos com medo das criaturas que surgiriam durante a noite. O caçador tomou o descanso do sol como um prelúdio de morte. Já a princesa só começou a temer por si mesma quando se deu sozinha novamente com o caçador, a presença de toda aquela felicidade animal a acalmava, a ausência dela trazia no ar o pânico. Ao contrário do que ambos esperavam, a floresta não ficou silenciosa ao anoitecer. Quando o brilho quente do entardecer se foi as árvores gemiam, o vento gritava e a própria escuridão parecia respirar.

Foi quando caçador anunciou que não seria mais possível seguir quaisquer rastros e que nem o cavaleiro poderia prosseguir, por que esse também provavelmente ainda estava dentro da floresta. Sem ter opção a Princesa concordou em ambos procurarem abrigo.

- Princesa, cuidado!

O aviso veio em tempo, mas somente para a princesa pois foi como se uma carroça, um enorme boi viesse bufando e correndo em direção ao cavalo da princesa. Com o susto a princesa caiu ao chão e de lá assistiu horrorizada na pouquíssima iluminação provinda da lua seu querido cavalo ser arrastado pela criatura peluda que deixava vincos profundos na terra com a força de suas patas.

- O que foi isso?!

- Acho que foi um búfalo, mas por que ele estava correndo tão desesperado?

Enquanto o cérebro do caçador estava prestes a encontrar a solução seus ouvidos transmitiram a resposta. Diversos uivados que faziam os ossos tremer dentro do ser ressoaram cortando a escuridão como suas presas cortam a carne. Sem perder um segundo o caçador agarrou o pulso da princesa e disparou arrastando-a pelo chão estranhamente macio, rasgando ambas vestes em folhagens em pontas de galhos que os procuravam como garras de vampiros.

Dentre as ramas caíram como meteoros dentes e rosnados de pelos, olhos faiscantes refletindo a única fonte de iluminação. A presença dos lobos fazia tudo ao redor parecer mais nítido, a forma como o chão estava molhado, como era impossível andar sem tropeçar em alguma raiz. Tanto a princesa como o caçador previram como se sentissem a dor lancinante que viriam ao serem despedaçados e, de fato, realmente estivessem sendo naquele momento. Como saber se o sangue era quente num ambiente tão úmido e frio? O caçador fez o que pode usando suas últimas forças na tentativa de matar ou ferir alguns lobos antes que esses os pegassem. O caçador sabia, ele já estava morto, mas se a princesa se ferisse, ela jamais sairia de lá. Ganidos se misturavam aos rosnados enquanto o metal separava carne e pelo da mesma forma que garras e dentes separavam tecido e pele. O caçador sentiu a morte em sua nuca na forma de uma mordida. Sim, ele seria abatido como uma ovelha, como um coelho, como ele mesmo vira tantas vezes e tantas vezes ele mesmo o fez. Fechou seus olhos e esperou, naquele milésimo de segundo perpétuo que antecede a morte. Esperou e esperou e ficou surpreso ao se ver novamente no ritmo normal da vida tendo que se defender de mais garras. Surpresa verdadeira e maior veio quando ele percebeu que a morte que sentiu não veio para si, mas para seu algoz, o lobo maior e líder, estava morto, empalado. Um galho, vindo do lugar que julgava mais improvável, das mãos delicadas daquela que ele devia proteger. Foi algo muito espantoso. Talvez tão espantoso que até os lobos se surpreenderam e desistiram do assalto. Para o desespero da princesa que via para onde eles se dirigiam, e mais ainda o fato de que suas pernas a levavam para a direção contrária.

Um presente. Era doloroso correr e abandonar o presente. O presente da camponesa. Ele ficaria para trás e seria devorado pelos lobos. Não foi a muito tempo. Era uma boa lembrança, ela precisava corrigir isso o mais cedo possível. Proteger as terras da camponesa, sim. Terras dela. Pouquíssimas pessoas tinham terras que podiam chamar de suas entre os nobres e eram contáveis em uma mão aqueles que tinham o próprio chão e não ter uma linhagem. Ela o havia conseguido com muito esforço, o presente. O cavalo era parte do último pagamento. A camponesa sabia que a princesa jamais aceitaria um presente, pois tudo que a camponesa pudesse lhe dar ela já tinha, e tudo fosse ofertado à camponesa faria falta. Assim que dessa forma, não havia como a princesa se recusar a possuir o garanhão. Um belo animal de pelo castanho. A princesa se arrependeu amargamente de ter vindo com ele para a floresta. Se fosse qualquer outro animal. Qualquer outro. Menos esse. A escolha era amarga... amarga... porém necessária.

- Sungest...

Amanheceu o dia.

Onde amanheceu o dia?

Quando ela foi dormir?

Será que ela estava viva ou será que ela estava morta?

Se estivesse morta, foi tudo em vão e a camponesa... a camponesa...

Mas havia alguém ali além dela. As pessoas ficam juntas na morte? A princesa sempre achou que a morte fosse algo solitário. Todo o seu corpo doía, nada reagia, tudo travado. Como ela sabia que estava de manhã, era a iluminação pedindo para que seus olhos abrissem? Como respondendo ao pedido não dito eles abriram. A princesa percebeu que estava deitada na terra. Cada pedaço do seu corpo coberto de lama. Ela conhecia essa sensação de estar sozinha e perdida sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer. No entanto, dessa vez ela sabia o que fazer. E mais, podia não saber o como, mas sabia seus passos próximos. Afinal, ela não podia deixar que o homem a quem ela devia tudo, que estava repousado a seu lado, morrer.

- O que é isso - mia.

A princesa olhou em volta tentando entender a situação. A sua frente um penhasco, de qual altura ela não fazia ideia. Ao seu lado, uma pequena capa vermelha a encarava com olhos brilhantes.

- Uh... Uma criança... o que uma menininha está

- Não sou uma menina! Sou Nekoko - mia!

- Mas... você parece uma criança. Suas roupas, sua voz, seu rosto e sua estatura...

- NEKOKO JÁ DISSE, NÃO SOU UMA CRIANÇA, NEKOKO É ADULTA - MIA

- Será possível que... você seja uma anã? Bom eu nunca vi uma... então

- Vocês caíram do penhasco? - mia

- Penhasco?

A princesa olhou para cima. Era bem possível. Por que ela não se lembrava de nada?

- Vocês precisam de ajuda. Eu trato de vocês - mia - Nekoko médica.

Disse a menina da capa vermelha segurando uma seringa em cada mão.

- Me-me-meédica?

O caçador grunhiu como se quisesse acordar. Sim, era verdade, sua prioridade era cuidar dele. A qualquer custo.

A princesa encarou a menina da capa vermelha.

- Tem certeza de que pode cuidar dele?

- É claro - mia - Nekoko cura todos os bichos da floresta. Venha até minha cabana.

A princesa pensou em recusar, já seu estômago grunhiu da mesma forma que o caçador, aceitando.

Era uma casinha pequena. Ao lado havia um moinho pequeno, num córrego pequeno, onde peixes pequenos nadavam. Em baixo da janela pequena um canteiro com encantadoras pequenas flores. A frente do canteiro um varal pequeno com roupinhas pequenas e adoráveis. A coisa toda era irremediavelmente adoravelmente pequena.

Até para a princesa, que por sua vez não era alta, a porta da casinha era, simplesmente, pequena. Ela baixou a cabeça para poder entrar.

Em todos os cantos, gatos de todas as cores tamanhos e formas dormiam ou caminhavam com suas patas de almofada, se espreguiçando ou jogados.

- Você mora sozinha aqui no meio da floresta?

- Não estamos no meio da floresta - mia - a cabana da minha avó fica nas fronteiras.

Estava fora da floresta... A princesa se perguntava se foi algum milagre.

- Você, Nekoko, nos encontrou agora certo? Não viu ninguém conosco?

- Até uma criança sabe que é perigoso entrar nessa floresta à noite - mia - por que alguém faria isso?

Dois cervos colocaram suavemente o caçador desacordado sobre duas camas pequenas.

- Oogami... Ele vai ficar bem? Qualquer recompensa que queira, posso lhe dar.

- Acha que não sei que você é a princesa do reino do oeste e ofereci abrigo a você de graça? - mia

- … Hahaha, é que os animais parecem tão felizes perto de você.

Do lado de fora uma plateia espremida de todos os variados animais os observavam pela pequena janela.

- Não só eu.

O estômago da princesa geme novamente.

- Vamos comer - mia!

Foi uma manhã como se nada houvesse acontecido, um breve, realmente breve, momento de folga. Inclusive o caçador acamado pode aproveitar e se divertir. Uma pausa para aliviar a alma com risadas, descansar o corpo e forrar a barriga. Ele e a princesa eram bons amigos, um dos poucos que a princesa tinha, dentro do castelo. Todos a respeitavam e a tratavam bem, mas nenhum deles dedicava seu tempo livre para ela, além do caçador. Mesmo assim a princesa não relaxou verdadeiramente. Em momento algum, por mais quentes e confortáveis que a comida e casa fossem, a princesa sabia que o tempo não estava a seu favor.

Assim que pôde, a princesa declarou que partiria e deixaria o caçador nos cuidados da menina da capa vermelha. Essa por sua vez esperou até que os passos da princesa não pudessem mais ser vistos ou ouvidos para perguntar:

- Você sabe que já está morto, não é?


End file.
